Resident Evil
by S.T.A.R.S. Operative
Summary: Artie Scarano joins S.T.A.R.S. and experiences the Spencer Mansion incident.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

July 21, 1998:

Artie Scarano lived in a small western-town called Raccoon City. He was getting ready to take a shower when the phone rang. It was S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Service) officer Chris Redfield. He had told him that Captain Albert Wesker wanted to see him in the S.T.A.R.S. office in one hour.

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour, thanks Chris."

"No problem," Chris replied and the phone clicked.

Chris was the only S.T.A.R.S. member Artie had met when he had applied for a position on the team. After a somewhat soothing shower, Artie got dressed and headed for the R.P.D. (Raccoon City Police Department), which was only a couple of blocks away from his apartment.

Artie was only fifteen. He had lied about being eighteen, because he wanted to join the S.T.A.R.S. so badly, though his appearance was still convincing enough. He always had an interest in law enforcement. Before wanting to join S.T.A.R.S., he had taken training at an Umbrella Corporation academy two years before when he was thirteen. The Umbrella Corporation was an extremely major organization that basically owned the entire town. Any and just about everyone were on their payroll, including the R.P.D.

The only reason he was able to start at younger age was because he had a good friend, Rain Ocampo, who lived in the apartment next to his. She took him one day as a tour around the academy and he met a few of her partners on her team. He had only met three of the six other people on the team. The leader was James Shade, who was referred to mostly as and code named "One." The computer technician was Chad Kaplan. He can hack into and override just about anything. He seems kind of like the nervous type though. The only other person Artie was able to meet was J.D. Salinas, a tough Spanish commando who, from Artie's perspective, seems to have a thing for Rain. After taking the tour, Rain had talked with One about Artie's interest and One decided to sign him up for early training. One didn't know how their boss, Major Timothy Cain, would even think about allowing Artie to train there. Rain told the rest of the team to put a good word in for Artie. Cain didn't seem to refuse only because One's team was best there was and if they say that Artie would be a great trainee, then why not. It paid off.

Now, he was going to apply for a position on S.T.A.R.S.

Following about a five minute walk, he entered through the double doors of the R.P.D. and headed upstairs for the S.T.A.R.S. office with a smile on his face. The S.T.A.R.S. office wasn't all that big. It had five desks in the room. One had been off to the far left of the room alone, and the other four were connected in twos in the center to the right of the room.

There were two teams involved with S.T.A.R.S. There was Bravo Team and Alpha Team. When he opened the door to the office, everyone in there stopped what they were doing and stared at him. That smile suddenly turned into a lifeless frown. They noticed that he had a S.T.A.R.S. bag over his right shoulder.

Forest Speyer was the first to say something.

"Who's the newbie?" he asked laughing. Artie sighed. Redfield noticed that Artie needed some help so he answered for him.

"This is Artie Scarano, he's going to have an interview today with Captain Wesker for a position as a S.T.A.R.S. member, so if you want to introduce yourself, that would make him feel better." he said

Brad Vickers, the Alpha Team pilot allowed a small giggle.

"You got something to say Vickers?" Redfield said slightly angered as Brad stopped smiling.

"No, Chris," he replied softly. Chris continued not satisfied.

"Unlike you, from what we have all seen, he's got a right to be nervous on a day like today." Almost everyone but Brad started to laugh. A woman approached the young boy.

"I'm Jill Valentine," she said offering a hand.

"Pleased to meet you Miss. Valentine, I'm....well I think Chris already took care of that part," Artie said shaking her hand.

"That's ok, and you can call me Jill. You don't have to call me nor any of the others by our last names, except for the captain," she explained.

"Oh....ok, thanks Miss....uh Jill," Artie said feeling relieved. She smiled and walked over to her desk.

As she did that, a muscular man, about six feet tall, with a light mustache and beard walked over to Artie.

"My name's Barry Burton," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Barry," Artie replied. Barry looked curious. "Are you sure you really want to join?" he asked.

"You bet I do," he replied as he allowed a smile.

"Depending on what you have done best on the test will determine the position we will assign you to if you get accepted," he explained.

"Okay, sounds great," Artie replied. As he and Barry started to engage in a conversation, a man wearing shades entered the room.

He looked at a sheet of paper and then raised his head to the other members.

"Artie Scarano?" the man announced.

"That's me," Artie said raising his hand.

"Right this way," the man said pointing his finger to the desk at the west side of the office.

Artie swallowed hard as he approached the desk.

"Good luck champ," Chris said.

"Thanks," Artie answered nervously. Chris had been worried about him. He had seen him just as nervous the same way when he was about to take the test a couple of days before. Jill noticed Chris's concern.

"He'll be fine," Jill said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right, Jill," Chris replied still looking at Artie. "I just....I saw him at his testing a few days ago," he started. "He seemed so full of ambition." Jill smiled at the remark.

"Don't worry, I have a good feeling about him," she said.

"You think so?" he asked with a curious look.

"Absolutely," she answered.

Artie and the man walked over to the desk.

"Have a seat," the man said as he sat down. Artie put his bag on the floor next to the desk and sat down as well. The man then introduced himself.

"I'm Albert Wesker, captain of S.T.A.R.S," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jill and Chris were still talking.

"If Wesker finds out how old he really is," Chris began. "He won't accept him."

"Why, I thought he was eighteen?" Jill asked.

"No, he's really fifteen," Chris explained.

"Well, he looks eighteen," Jill said.

They looked over and saw that Artie got up from his chair, picked up his bag, and started to walk over them.

"I made it, I made the team!" he said joyfully.

Chris and Jill smiled.

"Congratulations!" she said.

"Welcome to the team," Chris added.

Jill and Artie were talking when Wesker walked over to Chris.

"I have a few things to take care of," he began. " I'll be back in two or three hours."

"Alright," Chris replied.

"In the meantime," Wesker continued. "Take Artie to Barry when he comes back to verify his position on the team."

"Sure thing Wesker." Chris answered.   
  
Artie saw Wesker going for the office door.

"Captain, sir," he called out.

Wesker stopped and turned around.

"Yes, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"I was just wondering," Artie began. "Do you what team I'm going to be on, sir?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am putting you on Alpha Team," he replied.

"Thank you, captain," Artie answered back.

Wesker nodded and left the office.   
  
A few seconds later, Barry walked in.

"Barry," Chris called out. Barry came to where the three were standing.

"Yeah, what's up Chris?" Barry responded.

"Meet our new Alpha member," Chris said pointing to Artie.

"I guess that means you're with us," Barry said to Artie.

Artie's smile didn't fade. "I guess so," he replied.

"Wesker wanted me to bring him to you for his position," Chris began. "Have any ideas for one?" he asked.   
  
Barry was thinking about the tests. He had also observed how excellent Artie did, but being the weapon's specialist, he was really pleased with the way Artie handled and fired a gun.

"Yes," he said finally. "You'll be joining with Chris as a Marksman."

"Sir?" Artie replied confused.

"Aside from Chris, you were the only person I've seen fire a gun so accurate on the test," he began. "Everyone else needed practice after theirs."

"Especially Jill," Chris added giggling.

Jill punched him in the arm. "Hey," she said.

"Anyway," Barry continued. "I bet your tired, so why don't you go home and get some sleep."

"Actually, I'd like to meet the rest of the team, if you don't mind," Artie suggested.

"No, not at all," he replied. "But I'll be busy, so why don't you have Jill and Chris take you around?"

"Yeah, sure," Chris said.

"Okay," Jill added.   
  
With that, Barry nodded and walked to his desk.

"So, where do we begin?" Chris asked.

"Let's start with the rest of the Alphas" Artie replied.

"There's only two members on Alpha team who you haven't met yet," Jill said.

"Yeah, we're a small team," Chris added, folding his arms.

"Which is probably why Wesker put you with us." "So," he continued. "Let's go see the rest of Alpha, then you can go home and I'll have Jill introduce you to the Bravos tomorrow, what do you say?"

"Good enough for me, let's go" Artie answered.   
  
The three walked over to the other side of the room where there was a huge radio communication device. Two men were over there. One was sitting at a computer near the radio and the other one was leaning against the wall supposedly talking to him.

"Hey guys," Chris began. "Meet our newest member on the squad. Artie, this is Joseph Frost."

The man standing shook hands with him.

"And this is Brad "Chickenheart" Vickers, the team pilot and computer technician," he added as Brad turned around and gave him a dirty look.

"Nice to meet you," Brad said looking at Artie. He didn't seem serious about it though.

"You know what this means, right?" Frost started. "You know what we do every time we get a new member."   
  
Chris and Jill looked at each other while Artie was trying to think.

"We have a "New Recruit" party," Frost continued with quotation fingers. Chris and Jill had a look of remembrance on their faces.

"You're kidding right?" Artie began. "You're gonna have a party for a fifteen year old kid?"

"Technically," Chris answered for Joseph. "You're a S.T.A.R.S. member, not just a fifteen year old kid. Besides it's the S.T.A.R.S. tradition."

Artie had a look of excitement on his face.

"Thanks guys," Artie began. "When will it be?" he asked.

Barry overheard the conversation and walked over.

"How about tomorrow night, 7:00 at the Grill 13?" he asked.

"I think that would be good," Jill began. "After I introduce him to the Bravos tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, perfect!" Artie added. "I won't have anything to do at that time."

"Okay, it's settled then," Barry confirmed.   
  
As he said that the door opened and another young girl came in. She looked even younger than Jill.

"Ah, Rebecca," Barry said welcoming her. "Your just in time to see our newest member, meet Artie Scarano."

"Hi," she said holding out her hand "I'm Rebecca Chambers, Bravo team's medic."

"Please to meet you," Artie replied.

"How old are you, eighteen?" Rebecca asked.

"Actually, I'm fifteen," Artie began. "It's a wonder how Wesker accepted me. Something about good reasoning."

"Geez, and I thought I was the youngest member on the team," Rebecca said. "I'm eighteen."

"Ha, now everyone else can make fun of me for being the youngest," Artie remarked.

"Hey," Rebecca replied. "Who said I was getting made fun of?"

"Well, actually you do from time to time," Chris cut in.

Rebecca squinted her eyes at Chris while he smiled back.

"Don't worry about it Artie," Jill began. "I used to get made fun of for being the female on the team before Rebecca showed up, and I saved most of their asses in the other missions to make up for it."

"She's right," Chris said, allowing a small chuckle as he continued. "She shamed Frost when she rescued him from the terrorists who took him hostage at the press office."

"Anyway," said Joseph looking to Rebecca trying to change the subject. "Incase you haven't heard, we're going to have a party for our new recruit at the Grill 13. Can make it?"

"Yeah, sure," Rebecca replied. "I love that restaurant."

"Okay, that's seven," Barry stated. "I'll see if I can get the rest of the team to go, but for now, Artie, you can go home."

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon then," Artie replied.   
  
Artie nodded to all of them and they nodded back as he turned and walked out of the office. From there, he walked all the way out of the police station and headed home. He was still sweating like crazy. When he got into his apartment, he found a note left by his parents, saying that they were out and they'll back later, as usual. He went straight upstairs and took another shower. After that, he lounged on his couch and started to watch some TV. While doing so, he was so tired, he fell asleep right then and there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

July 22, 1998:

It was 10:00 a.m. when Artie woke up. He decided to get dressed and go to the R.P.D. early. He was there for seven and a half hours until 5:30. While he was there he had met the rest of the Bravo team and got to know them a little bit.

Enrico Marini was the captain.

Richard Aiken was the communications expert for both teams.

Forest Speyer was the vehicle specialist and an outstanding sniper.

Kenneth Sullivan was the Field Scout and was experienced in chemicals.

Kevin Dooley was the Bravo team pilot.

Edward Dewey was the co-pilot.

Rebecca Chambers he had already found out was the medic.  
  
He also found out that everybody, including Wesker, was going to make it to the party. He was so happy to be a part of the S.T.A.R.S. He had met great people and all of them were nice. He loved joking around with Forest and Joseph.   
          

He was so excited to get ready for the party, that when he got home, he rushed. He ran through the apartment, almost falling at least three times trying to find the coolest thing to wear, and he had found it. He decided to wear a blue Hawaiian shirt opened with a white tank top underneath and blue jeans. He also wore a nice chain necklace. To top it all off, he put on some snappy silver rimmed shades. Then, he looked at his watch and noticed it was 7:15.

"Shit!" he said forgetting the time.

He rushed out the door and headed for the restaurant. The restaurant was an even further walk than the R.P.D. It took Artie half time being that he had broken out into a run. After five minutes, he walked through the entrance.  
          

The place looked great. Grill 13's tables were moved to the sides and the floor was turned into a dance floor. There were no lights on except for the flashing disco ball on the ceiling and the lights in the inner kitchen. There was some nice music playing. In front of the disco ball was a banner. It read, "Welcome to the S.T.A.R.S. team Artie!!!" Below it were the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. members, dressed fancy and nice, dancing, talking, drinking, have a great time.   
           

Joseph was the first one to notice he had walked in.

"THERE HE IS!" he shouted to everyone. Everyone turned and saw Artie standing at the doors.

"HEY!" they all shouted at once.

"Hey guys," Artie replied. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay," Chris began. "This party is about you champ."

"Yeah, so shut up and have some fun," Jill added with a smile. Artie smiled and walked over.

"So what's happening guys?" he asked.

"Nothing," Chris replied. "Nice shades by the way."

"Oh yeah, thanks," Artie began. "I should probably take them off now." Artie took off the shades and hooked them to his pocket.

"So, you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna dance?" Jill asked. "I guess the second one," Artie replied.   
         

Before he could, Forest and Joseph came over to them. Forest looked a little dizzy.

"Hey," he began, drunk out of his mind. "There's plenty a beers here…..no wait, you can't have any." Forest started laughing.

"Looks somebody's had one too many," Joseph remarked.

"What's up Joe?" Artie asked.

"Nothing really, just having a good time," Joseph replied.

"Good," Artie answered back. He looked around and noticed Wesker, Enrico, and Barry standing against the wall near the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," Artie began. "I'm gonna get a drink."   
          

They nodded and he walked toward the kitchen. Artie noticed that Wesker was still wearing his shades. That was odd.

"Hey captain, Barry, Enrico," he said.

"Hey," they all said at once shaking his hand.

"How's the party?" Enrico asked.

"Good," Artie began. "I just got here, but now I'm gonna get a drink."

"Alright," Wesker stated. "Have whatever you want, it's on us tonight."

"Thanks guys," Artie replied. "By the way, captain, why do you always wear those shades?" He continued as he got a coke.

Barry chimed in. "Good question, but let's not get into that."

"Alright, I'll ask some other time then I guess," Artie replied. "Talk to you guys later, I'm going to go say hi to the other members."

"Okay," Barry remarked. "We'll be here if you come back."   
          

Artie nodded and walked off. He went to another corner of the room where he saw Rebecca (she told him he can call her Becky) and Richard talking.

"Richard and Becky, how you doing?" he asked walking over.

"Hey, doing alright," Richard replied first.

"You like the party?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, it's great," Artie began. "Just chillin right now, having a drink."

"Good, good," Richard remarked. Then, all of a sudden, everyone began to laugh.   
          

Artie turned around to see Forest passed out in the middle of the dance floor. He started laughing as well. Joseph tried to wake him back up, but he was out cold.   
"Oh man," Richard began. "At least he didn't hit anything this time, you should have seen when we were at J's Bar like two months ago. He couldn't walk at all. He had to be carried out by Barry and Enrico."

"Really," Artie sounded curious.

"Yeah," Richard continued. "He staggered behind the counter and fell into the bartender, knocking him and a bunch of glasses over while trying to order another drink. It was a big mess."

"Damn," was all Artie could say.

"But, let's not worry about now," Rebecca began. "Let's party." Artie looked at her.

"Let's party," he replied.  
          

They all partied until it was midnight. When he got home, he went upstairs to his room. He dropped on his bed with a smile. He had had a great time. He was so tired that he fell right to sleep within a couple of minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

July 23, 1998:

It was about 7:00 p.m. The phone rang and Artie and picked up the receiver.

"Artie, we have some serious business going on. Get down to the station right now," Joseph said on the phone.

"Why, what's going on?" Artie asked.

"Just get down here, we'll talk about it then," the Alpha responded. The phone clicked.

Artie got dressed as fast as he can and ran to the R.P.D. He swung the doors opened and headed upstairs for the S.T.A.R.S. office.

When he got there, everyone was sitting down facing Wesker, who was standing up facing back at them. They all turned to him.

"What's going on guys?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Just have a seat Artie," Wesker began. "The meeting will be starting in five minutes, and damn it where's Valentine? She's always getting here late."

Artie took a seat behind Joseph and waited for the meeting to start.

"So what's the situation?" he whispered to Joseph.

"Murders in the Arklay Mountains," Joseph began, turning around. "This time two hikers were killed. We can't figure out what's killing them, but all we know is that they were devoured."

This made Artie think about Rain. She had told him two months before that she was being sent in to investigate the old Spencer Mansion in the mountains. He hasn't seen her ever since.

"There's something not right about this," Artie stated. Joseph nodded and faced forward.

A couple of minutes later, Jill walked in, seemingly embarrassed.

"Valentine, where have you been?" asked Wesker.

"Sorry captain, it won't happen again," she replied.

Wesker continued very impatient. "Well have a seat so we can get this meeting started."

Jill sat down as the lights went off and the meeting began.

"As most of you know," Wesker began. "There have been strange murders happening in the Arklay Mountains. First a family, and now two hikers," he continued, showing pictures on a projector. It showed the victims. They were brutally devoured by something or things.

"We do not know as of yet what are causing these deaths, but we are going to find out real soon," Wesker said. "It has been decided that I am going to send the Bravo Team to those locations tonight to investigate. I want you to be on your guard. Contact the office if you run into trouble."

"I have a question," Artie said, raising his hand.

"Yes, go ahead," Wesker replied.

"Do you think it is possible that people could have attacked the family?" Artie asked.

"People?" Wesker sounded confused.

"Yes, because the bite marks don't seem wide or long enough to be an animal of any sort," Artie explained.

"It might be possible," Barry broke in. "What do you think boss?"

"Indeed, it could be," Wesker began. "But that's why I'm sending in Bravo Team to find out. Does anybody else have any questions?"

Nobody responded. Wesker gave Barry a nod.

"Okay Bravos," Barry began. "Begin gearing up and good luck to you all."

The Bravo Team members got up from their seats and walked out of the office to their locker rooms.

"I'm gonna go wish them luck," Artie said to Chris.

"Ok," Chris began. "The Alphas will be examining the murder reports when you get back, and you've made a good point about people attacking the victims, so don't take too long."

"Alright, I'll be right back," Artie responded. Chris nodded to him and Artie headed for the men's locker room.

The S.T.A.R.S. had their own locker rooms apart from the rest of the R.P.D. so only those members were permitted.

Artie walked into the men's locker room to see most of the Bravos getting into their gear.

Rebecca was the only one that wasn't in there. She was busy getting ready in the women's locker room.

The guys were getting guns out of the weapons locker. Artie walked over to Forest first.

"Hey man, you ready to go out there?" Artie asked.

"Yeah," Forest said. "To tell you the truth, I'm a bit shaken up. This is our average everyday case you know."

"I hear you," Artie replied. "Be careful eh?"

"I'll try," Forest replied cracking a smile.

"Cheer up Forest, you've got that sniper rifle over your shoulder," Artie remarked smiling back.

"Not to forget this," Forest replied holding up a grenade launcher.

"Look's like you're all set then," Artie began.

"I'm gonna go talk to the other members. Catch ya later."

"See ya," Forest replied.

Artie walked over to Richard Aiken, who had just taken his customized assault shotgun out of his locker.

"Richard," Artie called out.

"Artie, how are you doing?" Richard asked.

"I'm ok," Artie said. "I just wanted to wish you luck on your mission, and come back alive, alright?"

"No problem, it'll probably be nothing anyway," Richard responded.

"Yeah well, it's always better to be prepared," Artie replied, helping Richard get the shotgun around his back. "Good luck out there," Artie said.

"Thanks," Richard answered.

Artie wish everyone else in there luck, but his main concern was Rebecca. While all the guys were pep talking each other, Rebecca was in the women's locker room all alone getting ready.

Artie stepped out of the men's locker room and went a few doors down to the women's.

He knocked on the door.

"Rebecca, you in there?" he asked through the door.

"Yes, who is it?" she asked back.

"It's Artie," he began. "Is it ok if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm done getting dressed," she answered. Artie walked through the door and saw Rebecca looking at herself in the mirror.

"You seem kind of lonely in here," Artie began. "So I decided to come in and talk with you about your mission tonight. Let's sit down."

They both sat on the bench in the middle of the room.

"I'm really nervous," she began. "It's my first one."

"Well, look on the bright side Becky," Artie said. "You're starting out before me. I can't wait until I get my first mission."

"I guess that's true," she replied. She looked down.

"Hey," Artie began putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright. You'll be fine out there. You hear me?"

Rebecca looked up at him.

"Okay," she said. "Thank you Artie, I feel much better now."

"I'm your friend, that's what I'm here for," Artie replied.

He smiled at her and she smiled back as he padded her on shoulder. Then, he got up and walked out of the room.

Artie went back to the S.T.A.R.S. office.

"Done with your little pep talk on everyone," Barry said with a smile as Artie closed the door.

"Yeah, Rebecca was really nervous though, and I don't blame her," Artie began. "She said that I made her feel better, so I think she'll be alright."

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine," Barry said. "She's a smart girl."

"I know," Artie replied.

"Let's get to the murders, shall we?" Chris said coming over.

They walked over to Wesker's desk to go over the reports and photos.

After about an hour, Artie went home. By that time, the Bravos had already left in one of the S.T.A.R.S. helicopters. He took a shower and watched some TV.

Then, he went to bed, anxious to contact the Bravos and hear what they have to say about their investigation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

July 24, 1998: 

Artie was bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do all day, and it was getting around 8:00 p.m. The phone rang.

"Yeah?" Artie said putting the receiver to his ear.

"Artie, it's Joseph," the Alpha responded, sounding concerned about something.

"Something's come up, we need you down here right now."

"Alright, calm down Joe, I'll be there as soon as I can," Artie replied. Artie hung up and ran for the police station.

He got to the S.T.A.R.S. to find the other five members sitting at each one of the desks. Joseph sat at Rebecca's. Wesker stood up from his and called their attention.

"Okay people, we're all here now. As most of you know, we've lost contact with Bravo Team about 12 hours ago," He began.

"So we have no choice but to go in and look for them. I want you guys to get geared up, and come back into this office in 10 minutes. Go get ready."

With that, the Alphas got up and headed for the locker room. Wesker was already in his uniform. He wore a blue shirt, covered with a black Kevlar vest and black combat pants.

The guys continued down the hall as Jill stepped into the women's locker room. Artie was the first to get into the men's, followed by Joseph, Barry, Brad and then Chris. He looked around while the other three went to their lockers.

"You're locker is next to mine," Chris said.

Artie walked over to where Chris was. Next to Chris's locker it said "Artie Scarano" on the label.

Artie opened it and took out black shoulder pads, a white shirt that had a S.T.A.R.S. patch on the left shoulder as well as the logo on the back, green combat pants, and black boots. There was a second locker below it. He opened it and in it appeared a S.T.A.R.S. custom Beretta in a holster with 6 spare magazines and a utility belt with pouches to keep them in. Artie got dressed and hooked on the belt. He put the magazines in their separate pouches and picked up the gun. He looked at it for a moment. It was well polished and nicely developed. Then, he put it in the holster and strapped it on.

Chris was wearing a green vest with gray combat pants and black boots. The vest had a knife holster with a combat knife secured in it. Barry wore a red vest with navy blue combat pants and brown boots. Brad wore a yellow vest with green camo-pants and black and green boots. Lastly, Joseph wore a bluish-gray vest with gray camo-pants and black boots.

Each of them were taking out their weapons. Chris and Brad had also taken out S.T.A.R.S. Berettas. Joseph pulled out a pump-action shotgun. Artie saw Barry take out a S.T.A.R.S. gun that was similar but seemed more advanced. The barrel was longer and the magazine was extended out the bottom, but what really made Artie's eyes widen was when Barry took a huge chrome revolver with an 8 inch barrel.

"Whoa!" Artie said. "What brand is that?" Barry looked at him, happy to answer his question.

"44 Smith and Wesson 629 Classic," he began. "It was made custom to me by a friend named Robert Kendo."

"He's the one that owns the gun shop five blocks from here, right?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Barry replied. "Me and him like to call it the 'Silver Serpent.' It's even engraved on the side here.

"Is it powerful?" Artie asked.

"Powerful?" Barry suddenly looked insulted. "Hell, this thing has so much recoil that it'll kick you in the face." Artie laughed at the comment.

"Alright, enough talking about your toys Barry, let's get back to the office," Chris said.

They all went back to the office. By the time they were back, Jill was already waiting with Wesker. Her whole uniform was blue. The shirt, the pants, the shoulder pads, and even a beret fitted on her head. Wesker finally spoke.

"Brad, go warm up the chopper."

"On it captain," Brad replied and ran out of the room.

"As for the rest of you, just a reminder," he began. "We don't know what we're getting ourselves into. When we land, I want you to be on your best guard, and don't get too far away from the group. We don't know what's out there, it could be anything. Remember what I said. Keep your guard up. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded.

"Alright, let's move out," he said.

They walked out and headed down the hall. They went outside to the back of the station where they saw one of R.P.D. helipads. On top of it was the other S.T.A.R.S. helicopter, its blades roaring. Everybody walked up the steps to the helipad and climbed aboard the chopper.

Wesker sat next to Brad in the co-pilot seat. Barry slid the door closed and sat next to Joseph along the front back of the chopper while Artie sat in between Jill and Chris along the back. Artie looked down, not knowing whether the Bravos had ran into trouble. _If they had run into trouble, what could it be?_

Chris nudged him. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Huh…oh yeah, I'm alright," Artie replied. Brad set the controls and with a loud hum the chopper took off and headed for the location.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  
The Alpha Team is now flying over Raccoon Forest , which is located in mid-west Raccoon City.

"There's too many trees," Artie said squinting his eyes out the window.

"Patience," Wesker remarked. Brad at the controls was looking anxiously out the cockpit window, following his searchlight with his patience fading. Jill was controlling a searchlight on one side of the chopper, while Joseph controlled the one on the other side   
  
Chris moved his head to front of the chopper in between Wesker and Brad.

"You guys see anything?" he asked.

Brad started to complain. "What, you mean we still haven't found it yet?"

"No, not yet Brad," Chris answered. Jill suddenly spotted something out the left side of the chopper.

"Look Chris!" she said startled. Chris turned toward the window and everyone else looked out as well. Right there in the light, they saw it.   
  
Bravo Team's helicopter was on the forest floor. From where they were looking, there wasn't any movement inside. Wesker looked around.

"Brad, set down over there," he commanded. Brad lowered the helicopter in an open grass area.

"Stay in the chopper," Wesker said to Brad. Brad nodded.   
  
Barry slid open the door and everyone climbed out.

"Okay, here's the deal," Wesker began. "Jill, Chris, go check over there. Artie, go with Joseph and investigate the helicopter. Barry and I will check over here. If you run into some kind of trouble, meet back here." Everyone nodded and headed in their separate locations.   
  
Artie and Joseph headed for the chopper, guns in hand. Artie held his gun in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Joseph switched the light on the bottom of his shotgun on. When they arrived to the chopper, they had seen that it was a derelict. Not far off he can also see an overturned Military Patrol vehicle. Joseph shoved the door ajar and climbed in. Artie stayed outside looking around. He heard rustling in the trees and the bushes. The winds were strong.   
  
Joseph gasped in the helicopter. Then, he got out and looked like he was gonna throw-up.

"What is it?" Artie asked. "You alright?" Joseph nodded, catching his breath.

"Kevin's dead," he explained. Artie looked toward the chopper. From where he was standing, he only saw the Bravo pilot's helmet, but could tell he was slumped over. "We better get back to the others," Joseph said. Artie nodded and they both started walking back.   
  
Suddenly, something caught their attention. They heard something. Something was moving through the grass. They pointed their weapons in every direction but saw nothing. Just as they began to leave, Joseph caught sight of something moving swiftly toward Artie. It looked like a wolf.

"Artie, get down!" Joseph yelled. Artie ducked as the animal leaped through the air at him. Joseph aimed his shotgun and blew it's head off in mid-air. They heard footsteps. This time from all different directions.   
  
Four more of the wolf-looking things appeared. The first one jumped on Joseph, but Artie kicked it as hard as he can and it yelped as it fell off. Then, another tackled Artie from the side. Artie was struggling with it on the ground, its jaws snapping violently. It looked like a dog, but its skin was rotted and some of it was torn away. It was trying rip his face apart.

He heard Joseph's shotgun going off behind him. He pushed the hound up, getting his hand with the gun free, and shot the dog through its head. It fell over no longer moving.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Artie turned around swiftly. Three of the hounds were all over Joseph on the ground. He was screaming as the dogs started ripping at his arms and his legs.

"JOE!!!!!" Artie aimed his gun at the dogs, but he just stood there, in shock. His hands were shaking tremendously. Joseph went silent as one of the hounds tore out his voice-box. Then, it looked at Artie.   
  
It charged at him, going full speed. It leaped into the air at him and he fell back. As the creature was coming down, a bullet tore through it in mid-air. Artie was lifted up on his feet by Chris. The other three dogs heard the shot and looked up from Joseph's body.

"Come on!" Chris shouted. Jill was there too.   
  
All of them started running.

"What the hell are those things!" Jill yelled.

"We have to get back to Barry and Wesker," Chris yelled back. All of a sudden, a light appeared from over them. They looked up to see their helicopter flying away overhead.

"Hey, Brad, where the hell's he going?!" Chris yelled.," Chris turned around to see one of the dogs in the air, just a few feet from his face. He put up his arm to protect himself, not that it would do much. As the beast came in closer, it was blown to the side by powerful gun shot.   
  
"Chris this way," Wesker ordered. The three of them ran past Wesker as backed away firing three more shots.

Barry was close by and fired his custom Beretta, hitting one of the dogs square in the forehead on the second shot. Artie ran backwards, firing as Chris turned around to shoot as well. Jill kept running and Wesker ran sideways as he shot with one hand.

"Damn it," Barry said as he dried his clip. He turned and ran to catch up with his teammates.   
  
As he was running, Chris noticed a huge object in the distance. The fog cleared as he got closer and saw that it was a house. "Head for that mansion!" he shouted. Everyone went into a dead sprint for the gigantic structure, Artie bringing up the rear.   
  
Wesker was the first to reach the front doors. He flung one of the doors open and threw himself into a vast hallway. A couple more members ran in and Barry assisted Wesker in closing the double doors before the hellhounds can get in. The dogs viciously scratched at the door. Jill came to a halt and bent over, trying to catch her breath. Chris did the same thing. Barry and Wesker came away from the doors and walked forward looking around the hall. There was a central staircase that branched into two side staircases, leading to a second floor.   
  
"What is this place?" Barry asked curiously.

"Not quite your ordinary house, that's for sure," Wesker replied. Chris looked around for a minute and saw that Artie was not inside.

"Where the hell is Artie?!" he asked in a sharp tone. Jill ran for the front doors.

"Jill no," Wesker ordered. "You don't do want to go back out there."

"But Artie is-" she began, but was cut off by the sound of a gunshot to the west side. "What was that?" Barry asked.

"Chris go and investigate," Wesker commanded. "We'll stay here and secure this area."   
  
Chris saluted and walked off.

"Take care Chris," Jill said to him. He turned around and nodded. Then, he proceeded to go through the double doors on the west side.

"Investigate the room on the other side," Wesker ordered reloading his gun. "I'll take the hall." Jill and Barry nodded and headed through the double doors to the east, guns drawn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Artie darted through the forest. Somehow, he had become between the dogs and his fellow members. They had gotten into the mansion, and the dogs rushed behind them.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Artie's call went unheard as Barry and Wesker shut the doors.  
  
The rotting hounds were scratching against the wood. Artie stopped and watched as the dogs continued to rip away at the wood.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" he said to himself.  
  
After about a minute, the dogs stopped and turned around to see him standing there. He stood frozen, and started to step back slowly.  
  
All four growled viciously. One of the dogs dashed forward, and Artie lifted his gun and fired right through the dogs head, spilling blood everywhere.  
  
Facing the mansion, he ran to the right. The three remaining dogs followed. He rounded a corner to the eastern side of the house, dogs in pursuit. There were several windows to his left.  
  
He turned around to shoot, but as he did, he stopped and looked through one of the windows to see Jill and Barry walking in a hallway.  
  
Two of the dogs switched their route towards the windows. Just as it almost looked as if they were going to run into the wall, they leapt into the air and crashed through two separate windows.  
  
The last dog was still after him. He fired about five shots, missing them as he started to run again and heard gunshots from behind him inside the house.  
  
He continued to run as he heard the creature's footsteps gaining behind him. He turned around to see the beast a few feet away. He dove and rolled away to the side as it leapt in to the air at him. He got up and turned around to meet eye to eye with the rotting creature. It growled and didn't move it's eyes off of it's prey. Artie stood there helpless. He looked down at his gun to see the slide locked back. The magazine was empty. By the time he could even reach into his pouch, the dog would be on top of him. It was over.  
  
Suddenly, it was blown ten feet away by a deafening gunshot. Artie looked around to see where it came from.  
  
"HEY, UP HERE!" Artie turned around to see Forest Speyer standing in a terrace on the second floor, waving his sniper rifle.  
  
"FOREST!" Artie shouted out, happy to see that one of the Bravos were okay. His smile faded as Forest pointed the rifle at him, and fired.  
  
Artie flinched as the shot went right past his ear. He turned around to see a man's head explode. As the headless man fell to the ground, he noticed that it had the same decaying skin as the dogs. They heard more growls in the woods.  
  
"Get up here, quick!" Forest yelled. Artie ran to the balcony.  
He climbed up a lattice covering the lower part of the wall, then Forest reached over and helped him up onto the terrace.  
  
Artie came over and landed on his back. Then he sat up, and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Thanks man, I owe you one," he said.  
  
"I couldn't let a comrade fall," Forest began. "I had just stepped out here when I heard some gunshots, so I came over to see what was going on. You're lucky I did."  
  
Artie noticed Forest's grenade launcher leaning next to a chair.  
  
"Yeah, thanks again," Artie remarked. "By the way, where's the rest of your team?"  
  
"Edward is dead," Forest began. "Kenneth should be in the west wing somewhere. Both Richard and I were attacked by a huge venomous snake. He was bitten in the shoulder and was poisoned. Rebecca is aiding him. Enrico just called on my radio a few minutes ago, saying that he found a way into some underground caves, and Kevin should still be with the chopper."  
  
"Kevin's dead," Artie stated. "Joseph found him in the chopper, slumped over. Then, we were attacked by the dogs and-"  
  
Artie hesitated and looked down, upset. "He didn't make it," he continued.  
  
There was a sudden squawking sound coming from the trees.  
  
"Wait," Forest put his hand up and looked around. Artie heard it as well and did the same.  
  
"What is that?" he asked.  
  
"We better get out of here," Forest replied. Artie nodded. Forest picked up the launcher and they started to walk along the terrace.  
  
They heard the squawks again and got their guns ready. Then, they heard the flapping of wings behind them. They turned around to see about a dozen crows closing in on them.  
  
"Run!" Forest yelled. They dashed toward a door in the corner. The birds were gaining.  
  
Forest got to the door first and opened it.  
  
"Come on!" he yelled over the loud sound of their wings. Artie ran in and they closed the door to hear the sound of beaks crashing against the wood.  
  
They went through another door at the end of a short hallway and found themselves on the second floor of the main hall.  
  
"WESKER!!!!" They heard a voice yell out.  
  
They looked over the landing to see Chris, Jill, and Barry on the first floor.  
  
"Guys!" Artie called out to them. The three of them turned and looked up at him.  
  
"Forest!" Barry called back.  
  
"Artie?" Chris asked. "How did you get in? I thought we lost you."  
  
The five members met on the central staircase.  
  
"It's all thanks to Forest," Artie explained. "If it wasn't for him, you would've lost me."  
  
"Well, I'm happy you're okay," Jill said.  
  
"Did anyone see Kenneth?" Forest asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's dead," Chris answered. "He was eaten by a zombie-looking thing."  
  
"What about Wesker?" Forest questioned.  
  
"Oh," Barry replied. "He told us to investigate those rooms down here, while he secured this hall and when we got back, he was gone. I think we should all search for him separately. I'll go investigate the dining room. Jill, search the hallway we were just in. Chris, take this door."  
  
Barry pointed to a door at the top of the central staircase.  
  
"Artie, go with Forest through the door to the east on the second floor," he continued.  
  
Everybody nodded and headed in their separate directions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wesker sat in an office. It was the office of Ozwell Spencer, whom is the one that owned the estate. He was thinking about his second mission. The Umbrella incorporation, in which he had worked for over twenty years, had told him to collect data on the test subjects they were secretly experimenting on in the laboratory underneath the mansion. He was told to lure the S.T.A.R.S. into the estate because of their high skill.

_"They're really starting to piss me off,"_ he thought. But, the money was too great for him to give up.

He continued to think.

"I can't do this alone. I 'm gonna have to have a partner in on this." At first, he thought of Chris.

"No, I have nothing to hold against him. I need someone to take away from."

He thought harder, carefully examining the thoughts of the rest of his team, and then the light bulb flickered on in his head.

"Barry!"

"Yes, of course," he said to himself. "Barry would be a perfect Judas to this plan."

He smiled as he looked out one of the windows. He turned around and picked up a "stone and metal" object.

"Part of one of Spencer's stupid puzzles," he said to himself.

He opened the door, checked to if it was clear, and walked out through the hallway.  
  
Barry was investigating the dining room. There was a table that stretched out at least thirty feet across the room. At the other end was a fire place that was lit for some strange reason. He had noticed that there was a puddle of blood near it.

"Maybe Chris used his Zippo and lit the fire to get a good look it," he said to himself. "This must be Kenneth's, but where is he?"

He saw a door to his right. He went over to it, got his gun ready, and opened it. He stuck his head out into a hallway that went to the right and to the left. His decision was to go left first.

When he got to the end of the hallway, he turned the corner and jumped back a little.

There, lying in front of him was the corpse of Kenneth Sullivan. A puddle of blood was on the ground near to his neck. To the left of him, was the zombie that had killed him, but there was something weird about it. Its skin was blood-shot red and it had claws that replaced its fingernails.

Barry went over to Kenneth and knelt beside him, investigating the murder. He failed to notice the zombie's eyes open. It got up quick and growled. There was smoke coming from its mouth as if it was burned. It began to run after Barry.

Barry got up and ran away from it. It chased him down the opposite side of the hall at a fast pace. Barry got to the other end and turned the corner to the left. There was a staircase that led down to a single door. He ran down the stairs and opened the door. As the zombie came down, he stood in the doorway and aimed his magnum at it. As it got closer, he shot it and its head exploded.

Barry lowered his weapon, went into what he found out was a kitchen, and locked the door. There was a person sitting at the table, looking at him. It was Wesker.

"Barry, nice of you to drop by," Wesker said with a smirk.  
  
Chris found himself in a courtyard of the mansion. He went down a few stairs before seeing another zombie. As it staggered toward him, he used Barry's Custom Beretta, because he had lost his in the runaway from the dogs. He shot it three times before it fell to knees and hit the ground. Barry had also given him all the spare magazines he had for the gun.

He walked past it and headed for a structure in not far away. It had cupid holding his bow and arrow engraved on the rock. Below it was an opening with a long staircase that led down to a weird grave. He looked up and there was a casket hanging by four chains from the ceiling.

"Strange," he said to himself.

He pointed the Beretta at each chain and shot them off. The casket fell and hit the ground hard, its cover fall off on impact. Chris walked over to it and saw a zombie with claws like the one Barry had seen. A gate slid down over the entry way to the grave.

"Oh no," Chris said.

He ran to the gate and shook it a few times, not noticing that the zombie had resurrected until it gave out a growl. Chris turned to see it staggering toward him slowly. When he shot it, it began to move faster.

He got five shots off and his gun clicked, empty. He slid in another magazine and ducked as the one of the zombie's claws tried to take his head off. He rose back up and jammed the barrel into the zombie's forehead, then pulled the trigger. The zombie fell backwards and hit the ground, no longer moving.

He walked back over to the casket and hit the button inside of it. The gate slid back open and he returned to the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Artie and Forest appeared in the second floor east wing. A zombie approached from the corner on the far side. Forest fired at it with his pistol. It took five shots to bring it down.  
  
"Hold on a sec," Artie said.  
  
Forest turned to him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't think of this before," Artie began. "It takes multiple shots to the chest to take them down, but when I was outside, I noticed that when I shot the dogs in the head, well they just.....died."  
  
"I guess that's the strategy," Forest replied. "One shot to the head kills."  
  
There was a door to their right.  
  
"Why don't we split up and look for the rest of your Bravos?" Artie suggested.  
  
"You sure you can handle yourself?" Forest asked.  
  
"Yeah, now that I know that "one head shot" rule," Artie replied. "By the way, if you run into anyone else, make sure you tell them that."  
  
"No problem," Forest said.  
  
Artie jogged down the hall and Forest went through the door to the right.  
  
Forest came into a dim hallway. He started to walk and heard a moan. He ran around a corner to see Rebecca still aiding Richard.  
  
"I thought you guys went to the medical room in the west wing," Forest said.  
  
"He's too weak to move," Rebecca replied.  
  
Richard began to cry out in pain again.  
  
"He needs serum," Rebecca began. "It's in the medical room we were going to."  
  
"Stay here, I'll get it," Forest said.  
  
"Please hurry," Rebecca replied.  
  
Forest nodded and sprinted out of the room.  
  
Jill went back to the hallway she and Barry were in when the dogs crashed through the windows. She looked down at the two they had killed and continued around a corner to see another door at the end.  
  
She opened it and turned left down another hallway. She turned yet another corner and saw two windows. She began to walk pass them when-  
  
_CRASH!_  
  
-the windows were busted open and three zombies pulled themselves in and fell onto the floor.  
  
One began to crawl towards her as the other two stood themselves up. She shot that one through the head and aimed at the others. She fired five shots and reloaded another magazine. Another two shots each and they fell down, twitching.  
  
Jill walked pass them and opened a door around the next corner.  
  
This room was square and small. She went to the next door and opened it.  
  
It led to a small room with a fire place. She looked over to the side and saw a shotgun placed neatly on two hooks. She walked over to it and took the shotgun off the hooks. After she did, the hooks rose and locked in to the top of the open section.  
  
Jill shrugged and moved back into the other room. When she shut the door, she felt something falling on her shoulder.  
  
She caught it in her hand and saw that it was dust. She looked up to see the ceiling of the room descending.  
  
She went to the door that led to the hallway. It was locked. She tried the other door. It was also locked.  
  
"Oh god, what did I do now?" she said to herself.  
  
She ran to the door that led to the hallway, frantically trying to pull it open.  
  
"Chris, Barry, someone help!" she cried.  
  
"Jill, is that you?" a familiar voice shouted on the other side of the door.  
  
The ceiling continued to descend.  
  
"Artie, get me out of here!" she cried.  
  
She was now laying down on the floor.  
  
"Get away from the door!" he shouted back.  
  
As Jill crawled backwards, she heard a gunshot from the other side.  
  
Artie tried to open the door inward, but the ceiling had already gone over the frame. He pulled it open and reached out for Jill.  
  
"Grab my hand!" he shouted.  
  
Jill crawled forward, threw the shotgun out into the hallway, and gripped his hand as hard as she could. He pulled her out a second before the ceiling met the ground.  
  
They both sat up against the wall opposite the room, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"What happened?" Artie asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jill began. "But I'm glad you were here when you were. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Artie replied.  
  
"I don't understand," Jill continued. "Weren't you supposed to be going through the second floor with Forest?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought Forest and I should split up to look for the Bravos," he replied. "There was a hallway that had stairs leading down to this floor, so I decided to come down and just as I entered the room, I heard you."  
  
They got up and Jill brushed her shoulders off. Artie went for the double doors he came through.  
  
"Thanks again, Artie," Jill said with a smile, picking up the shotgun.  
  
He stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Don't mention it," he replied. "Were you going this way?"  
  
"Actually I was," Jill answered.  
  
"Come with me," Artie said.  
  
"Okay," Jill replied.  
  
They both headed to the east stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Forest ran from the pharmaceutical room and headed back to Rebecca and Richard, serum tightly gripped. As he entered the main hall, he saw Chris come through the door at the center.

"Come on Chris," he urged.

"What's going on?" Chris replied.

"Richard needs help," Forest explained, trying to catch his breath.

They both ran to the hallway where Rebecca and Richard were. Chris knelt beside him as Forest gave Rebecca the serum.. He seemed to have been getting worse.

"Richard, what happened?" he asked concerned.

"C-Chris…This place….G-Get your team out of here," he replied.

"Don't talk," Rebecca calmed him. "He was bitten by a poisonous snake."

"It's not just any ordinary snake," Forest cut in. "Take mine and Richard's word for it."

"Okay Richard," Rebecca began. "I'm going to give you a shot now. Just hang in there."

As Rebecca was preparing it, Richard slowly reached into his pocket and took out a communication radio.

"Here…t-take it, it's a radio," he said, handing it to Chris. "Take care of yourself….Rebecca."

His eyes close and Rebecca gasps.

"Richard?" Forest called out.

"He'll be okay, he's just unconscious," Rebecca explained.

"It's not safe here," Chris began. "Let's move Richard to a safer place."

Rebecca nodded.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here," Forest said.

Rebecca and Chris carried Richard out the door. Forest knew that the snake that attacked him and Richard was only two doors away.

"I'm not gonna let that thing get anyone else."

He gripped the sniper rifle tightly and started to breath harder as he came into another small dark hallway. In front of him four steps that led to the door to the attic. A blood smear was on the left wall. It was when Richard got bit. He had staggered against the wall and fell down.

Forest erased the thought and went up the steps. Then, he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Barry appeared in a small office. Wesker had a talk with him. Umbrella has his family under surveillance. He had to do follow certain orders or they would be executed. The bastard was blackmailing him and he couldn't do anything about it.

He picked up a letter written by one of the researchers.

June 3, 1998

My dearest Alma.

Let me first apologize for not being able to call you. A man wearing sunglasses didn't permit any phone calls. Sorry Alma.

I sit here trying to think of where to begin, of how to explain in a few simple words all that's happened in my life since we last spoke, and already I fail.

I hope this letter finds you well, and that you'll forgive the tangents of my pen; this isn't easy for me.

Even as I write, I can feel the simplest of concepts slipping away, lost to feelings of despair and confusion -- but I have to tell you what's in my heart before I can rest. Alma, please believe that what I'm telling you is the truth.

The entire story would take hours for me to tell you, and time is short, so accept these things as fact: last month there was an accident in the lab and the virus we were studying leaked.

All my colleagues who were infected are dead or dying, and the nature of the disease is such that those still living have lost their senses. This virus robs its victims of their humanity, forcing them in their sickness to seek out and destroy life.

Even as I write these words, I can hear them, pressing against my door like mindless, hungry animals.

Alma, I have tried to survive only to see you again. But my efforts only delayed the inevitable; I am infected, and there is no cure for what will follow -- except to end my life before I lose the only thing that separates me from them.

My love for you.

In an hour I'll have entered my eternal sleep where there is peace. Please understand. Please know that I'm sorry.

Martin Crackhorn

Barry ripped off the top part of the letter, crumpled it, and put it in one of his pockets. He began to read over the letter again.

He heard the doorknob and turned around, going for the magnum in his holster. The door opened and in came Jill and Artie.

"Barry!" Jill said.

"Hey Jill, Artie," he answered relieved.

"What's that in your hand?" Artie asked.

"Just a file I found," he replied.

"Can we see it?" Artie continued.

"Sure, why not," Barry answered.

He handed the paper to Jill and both her and Artie read it in their heads.

Alma, I have tried to survive only to see you again. But my efforts only delayed the inevitable; I am infected, and there is no cure for what will follow -- except to end my life before I lose the only thing that separates me from them.

My love for you.

In an hour I'll have entered my eternal sleep where there is peace. Please understand. Please know that I'm sorry.

Martin Crackhorn

"Where's the other part?" Artie asked.

"What other part?" Barry asked back.

"The top part is torn off," Jill explained.

"Oh, yeah I noticed that," Barry began. "I guessing that was the most important part. Something nobody wanted us to see."

"You were right about something being weird about this house," Artie said.

"Yeah, um, well let's just get back to our investigation," Barry said and walked out the door.

"I am infected, and there is no cure for what will follow?" Jill said curious.

"Must be some kind of virus," Artie began. "It's the only reason why someone would talk about being infected or a cure."

Suddenly, they felt the floor vibrating beneath them. Sounds of an object smashing into something. They ran out the door and headed down the hall.

The sounds grew louder as they came into the U-shaped hall. Jill moved around the corner and Artie followed. The zombie Forest shot had become a crimson head. It began to run towards them.

Jill aimed the shotgun at its torso, but Artie stopped her and fired a shot through its skull.

"It's better to just shoot it in the head," Artie explained. "This was the door Forest went through before. Come on."

They ran around the dark hallway and went through the next. They came to the attic door. The sounds were right beyond it. They could hear loud gunshots and hissing. They were prepared for what was in front of them, and stormed in.


End file.
